Oaza Heave Ho
Oaza Heave Ho (czyli w dokładnym tłumaczeniu Oaza Hejże Ho) to lokacja w grze Patapon.thumb|Zigotońskie fortyfikacje; część tamtejszej bazy wojskowej Opis Jest to jedyna oaza na Pustyni Tamaran. Stanowi punkt kontrolny dla podróżników, którzy chcą przekroczyć niebezpieczną Opłakaną Pustynię. Oaza Heave Ho to piękne i spokojne miejsce, nie bez powodu zwane rajem na pustyni. Żyją w niej rozmaite stworzenia (np. rzadkie Poocheeki) oraz rośliny. Stanowi też bazę wojskową dla Zigotonów, co pozwala ich armii na dalekie podróże, aż do Patapolis. Dlatego też zabudowana została licznymi fortyfikacjami, co zepsuło jej dziewiczą naturę. thumb|170px|Oaza Heave Ho na Mapie Świata przed odkryciem Wygląd thumb|171px|Oaza Heave Ho na Mapie Świata po odkryciu Oaza nie jest zbyt gęsto zarosła. Rosną w niej palmy i krzewy, a na jej skrajach i za nimi kaktusy. Palmy mają długie i cienkie pnie, jednak tuż pod koroną są one bardzo grube. Z tych pogrubień wyrastają symetrycznie liście. Pomiędzy palmami rosną krzewy, podobne do łodyg z wyrastajacymi z nich liściami oraz wysokie kępy traw. Cała ta koślinność ma zieloną, żywą barwę. Kaktusy z oddali są ciemniejsze, koloru zgniłozielonego khaki. W oddali, za kaktusami widać wydmy pustyni. Od zieleni w oazie nawet niebo ma zielonkawą barwę. Na Mapie Świata, z niewiadomych powodów, Oaza Heave Ho jest z początku pokazywana jako kilka kolumn bez stropu. Może to być nawiązanie do starożytnych Pataponów, którzy kiedyś korzystali z tej krainy, lub do ruin pobliskiego miasta Knell. Historia thumb|Kilka [[Mochichi, po prawej śpiący Momoti]] Zapewne odkąd Opłakana Pustynia jest nieprzebytym pustkowiem Oaza Heave Ho ma duże znaczenie. Opowieści mówią jednak o przekraczaniu pustyni dzięki Cudowi Deszczu. Odwiedzać oazę musiano zatem w innym celu niż podróże (lub robili to inni niż Pataponi). Jednak dla starożytnych musiała coś znaczyć. Ukryto w niej aż dwa starożytne skarby: Zakurzony Kryształ (ang. Dusty Crystal), wskazujący drogę do zruinowanego miasta Knell oraz Czapkę Kimpona (ang. Kimpon Cap). Odkąd Pataponi zostali zamknięci w specjalnej strefie, Zigotoni musieli ich pilnować. Aby mieć możliwość podróżowania przez pustynię, zajęli oazę i wybudowali w niej bazę wojskową. W ten sposób zyskali przystanek dla poróżujących wojsk. Oaza miała dla nich niebagatelne znaczenie. Mimo wszystko nie uwierzyli doniesieniom Makotona o zmierzających tam Pataponach. Dlatego w misji Battle for the Oasis są zaskoczeni Patapońskim atakiem. Mimo rzucenia do boju wszystkich sił w bazie nie udaje się jej utrzymać. Tylko Makotonowi udaje się uciec. Usłyszawszy o utracie tej bazy Zigotoński generał Gong dostał szału. Postanowił o nią walczyć. W misji Gong Returns próbuje jeszcze raz zająć ten teren, jednak mu się nie udaje. Od tej pory w Oazie Heave Ho toczone są tylko polowania dla zdobycia mięsa... oraz odnalezienia starożytnych skarbów.thumb|[[Poocheek obok dwóch Kacheeków]] Misje thumb|Gong na terenie OazyW Oazie Heave Ho toczy się akcja dwóch misji fabularnych i jednej dodatkowej. Battle for the Oasis Starcie Pataponów ze stacjonującymi w oazie Zigotonami. Toczy się tam bój z licznymi wrogimi piechurami (dowodzonymi przez Makotona) oraz niszczy się liczne umocnienia. Celem jest wyrzucenie stamtąd Zigotonów. Poza znaczeniem fabularnym nie dzieje się na niej zbyt wiele... poza tym, że upewniamy się, iż Makoton nie jest nicnieznaczącą postacią pojawiajacą się raz. Gong Returns Kolejna walka o grunt. Tym razem naprzeciw Pataponów staje potężny Zigotoński dowódca, Gong the Hawkeye. Pragnie on oczyścić teren i odbudować bazę w oazie. Nie można mu na to pozwolić. Misja jest dość podobna do poprzedniej, ale nie ma na niej żadnych znaczących fortyfikacji (bo wróg nie zdążył ich wznieść), zaś sam Gong lekko przeszkadza w walce. Na koniec bitwy toczy się starcie z superżołnierzem Gonga, mutantem Dekatonem. Jest to pierwsze spotkanie z klasą Dekapona. Desert Paradise Polowanie, na stałe pojawiające się w oazie po wyrzuceniu z niej wrogów. Poluje się tam na ciekawą faunę Oazy Heave Ho: pustynne Kacheeki, Mochichi, Poocheeka (nie widywanego nigdzie indziej niż w oazie), oraz (jeśli spadnie deszcz) Momoti. Zabijając Pocheeka uzyskuje się Czapkę Kimpona (ang. Kimpon Cap), przedmiot odblokowujący nową minigrę. Z kolei upolowanie Momochi umożliwia zdobycie Zakurzonego Kryształu (ang. Dusty Crystal), przedmiotu odblokowującego ukryte Ruiny Knell, a w nich walkę z bossem. Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Oazy